Mama's Song
by KatherineCastle22
Summary: And he is good, so good, he treats your little girl like a real man should.


**I debated putting this into Anecdotes, but since it's not actually based off a prompt, I figured I'd just publish it as a one shot. Enjoy. Sorry it's kind of short.**

* * *

 _Mama you taught me to do the right things  
So now you have to let your baby fly  
You've given me everything that I will need  
To make it through this crazy thing called life_

She trekked down the familiar dirt path, absentmindedly twirling her mom's ring in her fingertips. It had been a while since she'd gone to visit her mom, and this trip was long overdue. She let her gaze fall to the sparkle of the diamond settled on her ring finger, still so in awe five days later. She came to a stop, brushing away the tears that were already threatening to fall at the sight of her mom's headstone.

"Hi, Mom." She got out, a small, but genuine smile gracing her lips.

She could picture her mom's eye's gazing into her own, ready for the story. Just like Castle. His name caused her grin to grow, morph into something a little giddy.

"Ever since I was a little girl, you instilled upon me the importance of truth, of justice. I miss you every single day, but the only reason I've made it this far is beacause of you and what you taught me. Everything I know comes from you." She brushed a few more tears out of the way, clearing her throat.

 _And I know you watch me grow up  
And only want what's best for me  
And I think I found the answer  
To your prayers_

 _And he is good, so good  
He treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me_

"You've been with me every step of the way, guiding me down the right path." She continued, "And I know you're up there somewhere, watching over me. Like my own personal guardian angel." She huffed out a laugh at that, her mind flitting once again to Castle.

She wrung her hands together, turning the words she wanted to say over in her head, trying to figure out what to say.

"Castle proposed. It took him long enough, but he did. And mom, he makes me so, so happy. Happier than I've ever been. And he's good to me Mom, he understands what drives me and he just gets me like no one ever has." By now she is crying, tears streaming down her cheeks one by one, and if her Mom was here she'd use the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the moisture.

"I love him, Mom. Like I've never loved anyone. After you died, I figured I'd never get married if you weren't there to help. I just can't imagine doing any of this with out you, trying on dresses, picking out the flowers, sending out invites...any of it." Thinking about it draws more tears from her eyes, and wow, she underestimated just how emotional this would be.

 _Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me  
And giving me away is not goodbye  
As you watch me walk down to my future,  
I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_

"I wish more than anything that you could be here, Mom. You would've loved him so much. I know you're here, watchong over me and I hope you're happy for me. I hope you're proud. All I've ever wanted to do was make you proud." She finished, finally laying down the flowers she had brought before spinning on her heel and taking long strides to her car.

* * *

When she walked through the door to the loft, his face instantly brightened, lifting her heavy heart just a bit.

"How was your mom?" He asked, envelopping her in a hug when he saw her red rimmed eyes.

"Good. I told her about the wedding." She looked up at him when she finished, found him beaming down at her. She smiled back at him, feeling her heart stutter in her chest at the love she had for this man.

"I love you." He whispered into the space between them, sealing a chaste kiss to her upturned lips.

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

 **Just another reminder that I am accepting prompts for Anecdotes. Also, this is what happens when I listen to Pandora nonstop for several hours. Please feel free to review. Would love your thoughts.**


End file.
